My Funny Study Tour
by ssi.zomboni1
Summary: Pada Suatu pagi,hinata akan pergi ke sekolah,tetapi di tengah perjalanan,hinata hampir terserempet oleh mobil mewah berwarna onyx, tanpa kesal atau pun marah,hinata pun , memaafkan supir mobil tersebut,karna 'tuan' sang supir marah karna supirnya itu lama,akhirnya mau tidak mau 'tuan' tersebut turun tangan dan meminjamkan hinata sapu tangan, lalu? bagaimana kisah hinata di sekolah?


My Funny Study Tour

Pairings : Hinata Dan Teman Teman

Warning! Typo, GaJe,salah Penulisan,Pengejaan,DLL,DSB

Rated : T (teenagers)

Peran Utama :

Hyuuga Hinata 日向 ひなた

Sasuke Uchiha 佐助 うちは

Akasuna No Sasori 明かすな の サソリ

Don't Like ?

Don't Read !

RnR ! ^0^

Di Suatu Hari, Seorang Gadis Cantik Terbangun dari Tidur nya. Ia Pun Segera turun Dan Sebelumnya, ia pun sudah Membereskan Kamarnya. Dia seorang gadis cantik, tetapi tak ada yang menyadarinya,dia pun hanya mempunyai beberapa teman, tak banyak,mungkin masih bisa dihitung oleh jari, gadis ini mempunyai ciri ciri rambut indigo yang selalu digerai atau diikat, rambutnya halus dan lembut, berasal dari keluarga hyuuga,berparas cantik,Pintar,ramah dan penyayang,suaranya merdu,dan mempunyai mata yang berwarna lavender atau putih keunguan, pasti sudah menebak, siapa dia kan ? Namanya Hyuuga Hinata (ひゅうが ひなた) , dia sedang menjalani SMA Bulan ini . Dan dia pun segera membantu Ibunya menyiapkan hidangan bagi ayahnya,ibunya,kakaknya,dan adiknya yang baru SD itu.

"Hinata..Cepat Selesaikan Makanan mu Itu !"suruh Hikari,sang Ibu,"iya sudah bu !"jawab hinata,"Nah.. Cepat Pergi, nanti kamu terlambat, ini bentou mu,semoga beruntung disekolah ya ,hinata.."do'a hikari,"iya bu,terimakasih, aku pergi dulu ya bu !"kata hinata lalu mengambil sepeda Favoritnya itu,Di Perjalanan, hinata pun tak lupa untuk berhati hati dan menghindari bus atau kendaraan lain yang berjalan, tapi, mungkin dewi keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya, sebuah mobil ferari hitam atau tepatnya berwarna onix itu hampir menyerempet sepedanya,hinata pun alhasil terjatuh dari sepedanya,Mobil Itu Pun Berhenti

Di Dalam Mobil ~

"Sasuke-Sama, Sepertinya Kita Baru saja menyenggol orang lain.."sesal Yamada,Sang Supir,"hn.. Kau Merepotkan Sekali ! Cepat Tolong Orang Yang Di Serempetmu itu ! Kalau Perlu, Beri dia Uang Untuk Gantirugi"suruh sasuke,"baik"yamada pun segera turun dari mobil, dan menghampiri hinata,"maaf nona, saya tidak sengaja Menyerempet anda !"Sesal Yamada Lalu membungkuk,hinata pun segera membersihkan baju sailormoon nya itu dan berdiri,"ah.. Tidak Apa Apa, lagi pula, saya juga Salah Kok,karna Tidak Berhati Hati"Kata Hinata lalu Tersenyum,"Benar Nona Tak Apa Apa ?"tanya yamada,Di Dalam Mobil, sasuke tak henti henti nya melirik jam nya,"Cih.. lama Sekali Sih Supir Itu ! Pa saja yang dia lakukan !"Kata Sasuke Yang Sedang _BadMood_ itu,Sasuke Akhirnya Turun Dari Mobil,dan melihat seorang gadis yang sedang Dibantu Oleh Yamada,"iya Paman, Aku Tidak Apa Apa Kok !"Seru Hinata,"Siapa namamu Nona ?"tanya yamada,"Namaku Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga"Jawab Hinata Dengan Tersenyum."Apa Kau Mau Ganti Rugi Nona ?"tanya Yamada,atau lebih tepatnya memaksa,Yamada Pun Mengeluarkan Uangnya dari dompetnya,"Eh.. Tidak Usah Paman ! Aku Kan Tidak Apa Apa, Sepeda Ku Pun Juga tak Apa Apa Kok,Simpan Saja Uangnya Untuk Paman !"kata Hinata Menolak Dengan Cara Lembut,Hinata pun menepuk nepuk mukanya Yang sedikit kotor,dan tangan nya yang tergores,sambil duduk di pinggiran jalan,Sasuke yang Kesal Karna Supirnya Lama, lalu Mengurusi hal Tersebut,Sasuke menghampiri Yamada dan Hinata,"Kau Lama Sekali"Bisik Sasuke,sasuke pun lalu menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna biru miliknya kepada hinata,"Eh?"tanya Hinata Terkejut,karna takut,hinata pun Tidak Melihat ke Atas,Tidak melihat Sasuke karna Takut,"pakai Ini, Cepat Yamada, kita hampir terlambat"kata sasuke yang sudah menyimpan amarahnya,"Arigatou"ucap Hinata pelan,"hn?"Sasuke yang terlihat tak mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan hinata, yamada pun berbisik,"Dia Bilang Terimakasih Kepada Mu Sasuke-Sama"Bisik Yamada,"Hn.. Cepat lah yamada"kata sasuke,dan memasuki mobil ferarinya,hinata yang mendengar tak ada lagi siapa siapa lagi disekeliling nya pun segera berdiri,"tadi itu siapa ya?"tanya hinata pada diri sendiri, hinata pun membersihkan lukanya dengan sapu tangan pemberian orang tadi,sekira hinata sudah cukup bersih,hinata pun melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke sekolah,sesampainya di sekolah, hinata disambut oleh kiba dan lee,"Hoiy Hinata-Chan !"panggil Kiba Dan Lee,"Eh Kiba-Kun, Lee-Kun, ada Apa ?"tanya hinata,"Ah Tidak Hinata-chan,ya tuhan ! bajumu kenapa ada yang kotor ?"tanya Lee,"aku hanya terserempet oleh Mobil Kok ! Tapi aku tak apa apa kok !"seru hinata,"baguslah kalau begitu , ayo cepat kekelas, Ino-chan sudah mengomel karna kau lama datang"kata kiba,hinata pun mengangguk,mereka pun berjalan ke kelas, lalu, sasori dan deidara yang kebetulan kakak kelas hinata pun menyapa hinata,"Ohayou Hinata!"Seru Dei Dan Saso,"Eh ! Ohayou Dei-Senpai ! Saso-Senpai !"balas hinata lalu tersenyum,"aah hinata! kenapa kau lucu sekali ?"tanya dei lalu mencubit pipi hinata,"hei deidara, jangan cubit hinata,kasihan!"protes sasori,"kau hanya gengsi karna pengen nyubit hinata,dahlah, hinata kami pergi dulu ya!"pamit deidara,hinata pun mengangguk,sesampainya dikelas, ino yang kebetulan sebangku dengan Hinata kaget Melihat baju Hinata yang Terlihat kusut,"Ya Tuhan ! Hinata-chan ! Bajumu Kenapa ? Dan Rambutmu itu Kusut !"kata ino,"aku tak apa apa,tadi hanya terserempet mobil kok,tapi aku tak apa apa,"jawab hinata sambil tersenyum,KRINGG."Masukan Deh"keluh ino,ino yang sebangku dengan tenten,dan hinata yang sebangku dengan pada masing masing bangku,kakashi sang wali kelas datang,"selamat pagi anak anak,"ucap kakashi,"selamat pagi sensei ! "ucap para murid serempak,"kelas 11-C ini Akan Mengadakan Study Tour !"Ucap Kakashi,"Hore ! "teriak Seluruh Siswa , "Tetapi Tak hanya Kelas Ini,Kelas 11-A Pun Bersama sama Dengan Kelas Ini Study Tour Nya!Tak Keberatan kan ?"tanya Kakashi,"Tidak Sensei !"teriak Murid dengan Girang,"Nah,Hari Ini,Kita Tak akan Belajar,Kita akan Berunding dengan Siswi Kelas 11-A !"Kata Kakashi,"Nah,Silahkan masuk,"kata kakashi mempersilahkan,anak anak kelas 11-A pun masuk kekelas 11-C,dan para anak-anak pun duduk dibangku yang mereka pilih,kiba,hinata,dan shino, sedangkan,sai,sasuke,dan naruto,sedangkan,ino,tenten,,lalu lee,shikamaru,dan chouji,"nah,ayo kita berunding,kalian ingin pergi study tour kemana ?"tanya kakashi,"bagaimana ke oto ? Disana kan ada pantai yang romantis !"usur ino,"dan kita juga bisa melihat..."kata kata sai terpotong setelah naruto membungkam mulutnya,tiba tiba,deidara dan sasori pun masuk kekelas ,"kami ikut !"teriak Deidara,"eeh ?"sontak semua pandangan tertuju kepada asal suara,terkecuali sasuke,sasuke sedari tadi memandang hinata,_'dia mirip orang yang hampir tertabrak oleh ku , dia sangat mirip,bajunya yang sedikit kotor,mungkinkah ?' _batin sasuke,sasuke pun kembali memandang lurus,setelah sai menganggetkanya,"ada apa ? "bisik sai,"ah ? Oh tidak apa apa,"kata sasuke kembali memasang tatapan datarnya lagi,"baiklah,kalian boleh ikut "kata kakashi memperbolehkan,"jadi ? Kita akan kemana ?"tanya naruto , "apakah ada usul selain ke oto ?"tanya shikamaru,"bagaimana jika ke suna ? disana kita bisa bersekolah selama beberapa minggu ! "usul Kiba,"hmm.. bagus juga usulmu,kita bisa study tour sambil bersekolah ! "kata shino akhirnya angkat bicara,"hoi hoi.. kalian tau tidak ?"tanya deidara,"tentu saja tidak baka ! Kita kan belum dikasih tau !"gerutu sasori,deidara mengambil tempat dibangku hinata,ingin dekat dengan hinata,"kita diberi 3 minggu study tour,jadi kita punya banyak waktu kan ?"kata deidara,"haaa ? 3 minggu ? SERIUS ?"teriak ino histeris,"iya lah"kata deidara lalu menyubit hinata,tak keras dan tak sakit,hanya cubitan yang lembut,"baiklah ! semua tempat akan kita jelajahi bersama sama ! "teriak naruto,"berisik kau dobe"gerutu sasuke,"kapan kita berangkat ? Aku sudah tak sabar !"teriak tenten,"tetapi,kakak kelas seperti kami,itachi,neji juga ikut.. itu syaratnya"kata sasori,"kalian boleh ikut kok"jawab chouji,"besok kita berangkat ! tentang penginapan,makanan,tempat,sudah kita atur,tinggal tempat untuk di bis, bis sudah disewa,tinggal tempat duduk kalian saja,"kata kakashi,"hoiy neji , ita ! mau sampai kapan diluar !"teriak deidara,"tutup mulutmu baka"gerutu itachi,neji dan itachi pun segera masuk,"ambil satu kertas anak anak"suruh kakashi,kakashi pun menawarkan satu satu kertas,itu hak mereka,pilih yang mana pun boleh,kakashi lalu menggapmbar peta bis,bisnya sangat besar,ada toilet atau wc juga ada,dapur pun ada (author : jaman 2098 adanya :D ),"buka kertaas itu anak anak,setiap bangku terdiri dari 2 kursi untuk 2 orang,2 kartu yang sama berarti sebangku,"tutur kakashi,"ten!kita sama !"teriak ino,"dari abjad,chouji,kau dengan siapa saja ?"tanya kakashi,"dengan lee"jawab chouji,"hmm..hinata?kartumu nomor berapa ?"tanya kakashi,"dua. dua di barisan ke 1,"jawab hinata,"siapa saja yang sama dengan hinata ? Angkat tangan !"suruh kakashi,sontak,sasuke pun terkejut,_'kami-sama,dia duduk denganku !'_batin dan sasuke , sasuke pun akhirnya angkat tangan,dan selanjutnya pun diisi dengan sama,"jadi begini tabelnya ya!

Pintu - supir

-deidara,Sasori -kakashi dan Shikamaru

-hinata,sasuke -lee,chouji

-neji,itachi -Naruto,sai,

-kiba,shino -tenten,ino,

-dapur -toilet/wc

-tempat untuk sepatu/loker -ruangan bebas,/meja makan

-pintu

mengerti kan anak anak ?sekarang,kalian boleh pulang untuk mempersiapkannya,ingat,koper besar ya ! jangan terlalu bawa makanan,sudah disiapkan kok !"kata kakashi,mereka pun beres beres dan pergi ke toko toko untuk membeli makanan,"kita barengan yuk ! sasu, ,neji,ita!"ajak deidara,"aku akan dengan ita,kalian pergi saja duluan,bye.."pamit neji,itachi pun mengangguk,"baiklah,hati hati dijalan"kata hinata,"kita ketempat makanan dulu ya !"usul deidara,"oke"kata hinata menyetujui,sasori dan sasuke menurut saja,"ini Tempat makanan yang enak lho ! おうし【Oishi】"kata deidara,ya maklum,deidara adalah seorang anak dari pejabat tinggi,sama seperti hinata,sasori,itashi,sasuke,dll. "hinata-chan,kau mau beli apa saja ?"tanya deidara,"hmm.. apa ya ? Sepertinya makanan ringan,dan beberapa vitamin"jawab hinata,"hmm ? Aku sepertinya akan membeli makanan seperti permen"jawab deidara enteng,"kita berpencar saja ya semuanya !"usul deidara,mau tak mau,sasori dan hinata harus berpisah,hinata pergi ke tempat ikan ikan segar dan sayur sayuran,"hmm.. daging sapi ini terlihat enak .. dan sayur ini juga"hinata pun mengambil makanan yang dikiranya akan dibutuhkan,hinata pun pergi ke tempat makanan ringan,berencana mengambil permen yang ada di paling atas,ternyata hinata tak bisa menjangkaunya,"ugh.. susah sekali"keluh hinata,sasuke yang kebetulan lewat segera menghampiri hinata dan menggapai permen yang ingin dibawa hinata,"eh ?"sontak hinata pun melihat siapa orang yang sudah membatunya,"sasuke-san.."gumam hinata,"jangan panggil aku -san,"kata sasuke,"eh ? Iya sasuke-umm...sasuke-kun"kata hinata menurut,"begitu lebih baik"kata sasuke dan memberikah hinata permen yang ingin diambil hinata dan lekas pergi,"terimakasih "gumam hinata,sasuke pun melambaikan tangan nya bertanda tak apa apa,"hinata,kau sudah belum ? Ayo kita makan "ajak sasori,"eh .. udah kok sasori-senpai.."kata hinata,"jangan panggil aku senpai,"tukas sasori,"eh ? iya..sasori"jawab hinata dengan ragu.."hn.. cepat,, dei sama sasuke udah nungguin"suruh sasori sambil mendorong hinata,setelah membayar makanan yang sudah dibeli hinata,hinata dan sasori pun segera menghampiri sasuke dai deidara,"kalian lama sekali"keluh deidara,"maaf.."jawab hinata,"aku bercanda"kata deidara dengan enteng yang hampir membuat hinata mengangis,"mbak !"panggil sasori seraya melambaikan tangan,"ya,ada yang saya bantu?"tanya pelayan itu,"kami ingin memesan makanan,"kata sasuke lalu masing masing diberi buku menu,"aku pesan cappucino untuk minuman dan makanan nya..umm...steak saja ya.."pesan deidara,"aku juga cappucino...dan makananya..sepertinya pizza yang ini enak.. pizza yang mini dan yang besar ya!"pesan sasori,"emang nya tidak apa apa pesan banyak ?"tanya hinata,"ya gak apa apa lah hinata-chan,deidara yang traktir"kata sasori menyela,deidara pun mengangguk,"ya sudah kalau begitu,aku pesan coklat panas,kentang dan umm.. hot dog"pesan hinata,"aku jus tomat,burger,burger nya tambahkan tomat yang banyak ya.."pinta sasuke,lalu pelayan tersebut pergi dan segera mengantarkan pesanan,"nah.. kalau beda beda kan bisa saling minta.."kata deidara lalu tersenyum.


End file.
